cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Kate Winslet
Kate Winslet (1975 - ) Film Deaths *''Hamlet (1996)'' [Ophelia]: Drowned (off-screen) in a river; her body is shown in the water afterwards, and again during her funeral. *''Quills (2000)'' [Madeleine LeClerc]: Stabbed in the chest (off-screen) with scissors by Stephen Marcus in the asylum; her body is shown afterwards when Joaquin Phoenix and Billie Whitelaw discover her in a laundry vat. Later on, her body is shown again when Joaquin visits her in the morgue; this scene is revealed to be a dream sequence when Kate suddenly comes back to life and begins making love with him, only to turn back into a corpse right before Joaquin wakes up. (Nudity alert: Topless) *''Finding Neverland (2004)'' [Sylvia Llewelyn Davies]: Dies (off-screen) of a lung illness; her body is not shown, but there is a scene of her funeral. (Thanks to Anne) *''The Reader'' (2008) [Hanna Schmitz]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by hanging herself; we learn of her death afterwards when Ralph Fiennes gets the news. (The US DVD includes a deleted scene in which Ralph views her body in the morgue. At that point in the story, she is made up to look much older than she actually was at the time.) (Thanks to Anne and Tommy) *''Revolutionary Road (2008)'' [April Wheeler]: Bleeds to death after performing a botched abortion on herself. (Thanks to Steve and Anne) *''Contagion (2011)'' [Dr. Erin Mears]: Dies (off-screen) of the MEV-1 virus. Her body is shown afterwards wrapped in plastic about to be buried in a mass grave. (Thanks to Rich and Tommy) *''Labor Day (2013)'' [Adele]: Shot in the head (along with Josh Brolin) by police, in a brief cutaway daydream scene when Gattlin Griffith imagines what might happen if they try to escape to Canada. (Kate and Josh survive the movie in reality.) *''The Divergent Series: Insurgent (2015)'' [Jeanine Matthews]: Shot in the head (off-screen) by Naomi Watts after they briefly converse with one another before cutting to the end credits. *''Triple 9 (2016)'' [Irina Vlaslov]: Killed in an explosion when Chiwetel Ejiofor detonates a bomb (hidden in his son's "birthday present") as Kate and her men drive away in their car. Noteworthy Connections *Sister of Anna Winslet and Beth Winslet. *Ex-wife of James Threapleton. *Ex-wife of Sam Mendes (director). *Wife of Ned Rocknroll. Gallery katewinslet-quills.jpg|Kate Winslet in Quills death 2.png|Kate Winslet before her death in The Divergent Series: Insurgent katewinslet-contagion.jpg|Kate Winslet in Contagion picture-44.png|Kate Winslet before her death in Revolutionary Road Vlaslov's death.png|Kate Winslet's death in Triple 9 Winslet, Kate Category:Voice Actors Winslet, Kate Category:British actors and actresses Category:English actors and actresses Winslet, Kate Winslet, Kate Winslet, Kate Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Vegetarians Category:Blondes Category:Redheads Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by terminal illness Category:Historical death scenes Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by abortion Category:Death scenes by virus Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Dream death scenes Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Nudity Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Actors who died in William Shakespeare Movies Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Actors who died in Sam Mendes Movies Category:Actors who died in Nicolas Cage Movies Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by scissors Category:Method Actors Category:Actors who died in Charles Dickens Films Category:Stage Actors Category:Actors who died in Steven Soderbergh Movies Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Actors who died in Kenneth Branagh Movies Category:Drama Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Musicians Category:War Stars Category:Actors who died in John Hillcoat Movies Category:Actors who died in Robert Schwentke Movies Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:History Stars Category:Animation Stars Category:People's Choice Award Nominees Category:Flushed Away Category:Shakespeare Stars Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:Avatar Cast Members Category:AACTA International Award Nominees Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Adventure Stars Category:Gold Derby Awards Winners Category:Miramax Stars Category:Actors who died in Philip Kaufman Movies Category:New York Film Critics Circle Award Nominees Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Winners Category:Actors who died in Marc Forster Movies Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:Washington DC Area Film Nominees Category:Divergent Cast Members